


Tarlos, Interrupted

by ColorMeParanoid



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bossy TK Strand, Carlos is very melodramatic in this one, Caught in the Act, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Service Top Carlos, can't really blame him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeParanoid/pseuds/ColorMeParanoid
Summary: “You’re supposed to be resting!” Owen protested.“To be fair, Owen,” TK's mother cut in, “I’m pretty sure that his boyfriend was doing most of the work.”Carlos buried his head back into his pillow, intent on smothering himself to death. This was too much. He was never going to recover from this.OR the one time Carlos spends the night at the Strand household (because one time was more than enough to traumatize him for life)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 378





	Tarlos, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This one really got away from me. I couldn't decide which point of view to go with, so I ended up going with both. Maybe one day I'll write smut where no one gets interrupted or ends up with an injury, but today is definitely not that day!
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had while writing it!

One thing that no one ever told you about being shot was just how boring it was.

TK expected the pain and the misery of dealing with it as a recovering addict, and he'd been prepared for a long wait before he was finally ready to return to work. He was also well aware that his father would turn into a helicopter parent who'd fret over every minor thing and would barely let him use the bathroom without supervision.

But just being plain bored? That was what caught him off guard.

When he first got out of the hospital, he was almost glad to take a little break from work where he could just relax and recharge with some much needed sleep. His Netflix queue was getting a bit long, too, and he was looking forward to going through it and catching up with so many things that he'd missed out on while juggling his job and his friends and his brand new budding romance.

And it was fun. For the first week or two, at least. After that, it was full on misery.

TK had always been the restless type. It was why he'd so easily fallen into becoming a firefighter. It was the one trait he'd definitely inherited from both his parents who were always on the move, unable to sit still. 

Though his dad barely left his side for a while when he first got out of the hospital, there was only so much time off he could take before he had to get back to it. Especially after the solar storm which threw the whole town into disarray and it was busier than ever. And even though his dad was slowly driving him crazy, TK didn't even realize how much he appreciated his presence until suddenly he was away for work all day and he was left to entertain himself.

Fortunately for TK, he somehow managed to land himself an amazing and considerate boyfriend – because they were officially boyfriends now that TK finally got most of his shit together – and he definitely didn't seem to mind coming over to keep TK company while his dad was at work. If anything, Carlos seemed thrilled that TK wanted his presence in the first place, which TK still felt awfully guilty about. He'd have to make sure to make Carlos know just much he was appreciated, to wine and dine him like he deserved as soon as his body knitted itself back together and things went back to normal. 

"I still think we could have just gone out to grab dinner," TK said, perched on the kitchen counter, watching Carlos move confidently around his kitchen. He'd shown up at his door with a bag of groceries in one arm, and TK's preferred brand of sparkling water in the other and announced that he was making him dinner.

When TK invited him to spend the night, he figured they’d either go out for dinner or order in and have a movie night, but it was Carlos so he really should have known better.

Carlos shot him a fondly exasperated look from where he was stirring some kind of sauce at the stove. "And as I keep reminding you, I love to cook. It's really not a big deal."

Maybe not to Carlos, whose idea of a hookup involved having the person spend the night and making them breakfast in the morning before they parted ways. But to TK? This was wildly out of the ordinary.

Even when he was still with Alex, the two of them were far too busy with their own careers to waste any time cooking, and living in New York, there was a nice restaurant or a takeout place at practically every corner. Alex never cooked for him, and TK certainly hadn’t tried doing it either. 

"No one's ever cooked for me like this before," he said, for the sake of communication or whatever. He knew that if he wanted things to work out between them, he had to open up more to Carlos, who appreciated honesty above everything else.

TK had warned him, again and again that opening the Pandora box that was his life before moving to Austin might not be the best idea, but Carlos didn't seem to care. He wanted to know everything about TK, the good _and_ the bad. And for some crazy reason, TK actually wanted to tell him.

Was this what having a healthy relationship felt like? Because if he'd known that being with someone could feel like this, he would have raised his standards a long time ago.

"Better get used to it, then," Carlos told him, turning off the stove and stepping in between TK's legs to give him a kiss. "Because I don't plan on stopping any time soon."

Carlos pulled away far too soon for his liking to grab the plates and TK sighed but lowered himself down from the counter. The least he could do was help set the table. He'd even offer to do dishes if he thought that Carlos would let him.

As expected, dinner was absolutely delicious and TK couldn’t help but notice that Carlos made sure to cook for more than just the two of them, so his dad had dinner ready when he returned home from a long shift. It made his heart flutter like he was some kind of damsel from a romcom and he couldn’t believe that he almost let this man slip through his fingers.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Carlos managed to stay single for this long in the first place, being a full and very nicely wrapped package. Clearly, men of Austin didn't know a good thing when they saw it.

Afterwards, TK carried Carlos’ overnight bag into his bedroom and changed into something more comfortable – because he wasn't _not_ going to get dressed up for a date night with his boyfriend, be it at his house or anywhere else – while Carlos cleared the table and sorted out the dishes. By the time Carlos joined him in his bedroom, TK was already laid out on his bed, wearing his favorite hoodie and sweatpants, a random tv show playing in the background because if he had it his way, they weren't going to be watching it at all.

"What?" TK asked when instead of joining TK on the bed and making the most out of the few hours they had left before his dad returned from work, Carlos leaned on the doorway and just... looked at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Carlos shook his head, smiling. "Can't a guy just admire his boyfriend?"

And TK wasn't generally the kind of guy who blushed at every compliment someone threw his way, but this? The way that Carlos said it, like it wasn't just a line but something that he actually meant? It got to him, every single time.

TK rolled his eyes to cover up his flustered state and patted the empty space beside him. "Come here already so I can kiss you stupid. It's not fair how smooth you are."

Carlos chuckled but did as instructed. He lowered himself on the space that TK left for him, leaving his good side facing Carlos for convenience’s sake and Carlos immediately gave into his request. The kiss started of so painfully slow that TK couldn’t help but sigh into it out of sheer relief that he finally had Carlos all to himself.

He and Carlos haven’t been together long, and kissing was still such a novelty that it made TK melt every single time.

Carlos usually kissed with his entire body, one hand tightly wrapped around TK’s waist and the other roaming his body and just touching him all over. But now? Even as TK deepened the kiss and leaned into it as much as he could, Carlos stayed perfectly still. He kissed him back with equal enthusiasm, but no matter how insistently TK tugged him along, he didn’t budge.

“Carlos,” TK panted against his lips when they finally separated. “Let me get you off.”

He knew better than to ask Carlos to fuck him, even though there was nothing he’d like more. It was probably his favorite thing in the world. But seeing as Carlos still treated him like he was his great grandmothers’ ceramic cup that was made out of solid gold and worth millions of dollars - and even more in pure sentiment - he’d be lucky if Carlos settled for a hand job.

Not to brag or anything, but his hand had gotten quite a bit of a workout over the past few weeks because he was bedbound and bored and he had a hot boyfriend who refused to touch him and a hell of a lot of imagination to make up for all of it. 

He obviously wasn’t going to force Carlos into anything if he really didn’t feel comfortable, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t at least going to try to get him on board.

Carlos sighed, pulling away. “TK…”

Okay, forget about boredom. The worst part of being shot was how it significantly limited his activities with Carlos. You'd think that he was on his death bed with how gently Carlos handled him, like he'd shatter if he so much as put any weight on him.

TK huffed out a slightly annoyed breath. “Come on, Carlos. Even the doctor said that my stitches were healing just fine. He even said I could go back to doing some light exercise soon.”

Carlos raised an incredulous eyebrow. “And what did the doctor say about having sex?” TK bit at his lip and looked away. “You didn’t ask him, did you?”

“In my defense, it’s hard to talk to your doctor about sex when he’s become friends with your dad. And he’s friends with Michelle _and_ he knows most of my team.” Not that TK thought that he would tell anyone about it, but it was still weird. “But hey, I’m a certified paramedic and I know that he’d agree with me. I’m not going to die if we have sex.”

“Trust me, Ty,” Carlos said. “None of the things I want to do to you fall under _light_ exercise.”

Okay, so he wasn’t saying no from the get go, which was a major improvement from the last time that TK made the proposition. Though, to be fair to Carlos, he did just get out of the hospital then, and his dad was sleeping in the other room when Carlos dropped him off home.

But that seemed like ages ago now and it wasn’t like he was asking for them to do something out of a Cirque du Soleil show. Just a good ol’ hand job. “So? We’ll save the more acrobatic stuff for when I’m fully recovered. But right now, we can take it slow and easy.”

Carlos actually laughed at that. “You? Slow and easy?” He shook his head at TK, leaning down to kiss the pout off his lips. “You’re the most demanding man I’ve ever had in my bed and you don’t do anything by halves. You really expect me to believe you that you’d be able to behave yourself?”

TK would apologize if he didn’t know for a fact that Carlos loved it. TK was strong, but Carlos was stronger and bigger and they both got a lot out of Carlos manhandling him in the bedroom. TK could be a bit needy, sure, but he also ended up in bed with the biggest service top in all of Texas who took a lot of pleasure into giving him exactly what he needed.

They were a match made in heaven. Only, now that he couldn’t take full advantage of that, it felt more like hell.

TK nodded eagerly, uncaring how desperate it made him look, knowing that Carlos would never use it against him. At least, not outside of the privacy of their bedroom. “Please, Carlos. I just want to get my hand on your dick. Or yours on mine, whatever. As long as we do _something_.” He paused for a moment to take a calming breath. “Only if you want to, though. It’s fine if you don’t. But don’t hold back just because you think you’ll hurt me. I’m not going to break if you touch me.”

Carlos considered him for a long moment before he nodded. “Okay,” he said and TK nearly wept from joy. In his defense, Carlos was really hot and had been a long time since they’ve done anything remotely sexual together. “But we’re doing this my way, slow and gentle. And if at any point you start to hurt or feel uncomfortable, I expect you to tell me, got it?”

“I promise,” TK said, his cock half hard from sheer anticipation. This was going to be _so_ good, he was sure of it. Carlos never let him down.

*

Carlos liked to think he was a strong man, but here TK was, temptation personified, proving once again that he had Carlos wrapped around his little finger and he damn well knew it. All he had to do was bat his long eyelashes at him and Carlos would melt into a puddle of goo and agree to anything he asked.

Well, nearly anything. He hadn’t completely lost his mind just yet.

And though he could understand TK’s frustration at having to be stuck at home while he recovered, at having to take things slow now that they were finally on the same page when it came to their relationship, he wasn’t selfish enough to risk hurting TK just to get off.

But they were all alone in the Strand household for now, TK saying his dad would be gone for at least few more hours. Owen has done his best to make sure that there was someone always with TK to keep him company and keep an eye on him so he wouldn’t do something stupid, like go to the gym or get himself shot again, so time alone had been very hard to come by these days.

TK was in desperate need of a distraction, too, so while Carlos was pretty sure that sex fell under the category of ‘strenuous activities’ TK was supposed to be avoiding for now, surely, giving him a little preview wouldn’t hurt?

And TK was so pretty when he begged.

TK was visibly confused when Carlos shuffled down the bed, one hand reaching after him to no doubt reel him back in. He did ask to get Carlos off, but that was low on Carlos’ list of priorities at the moment. He had a different plan in mind. And since TK asked for slow, that was exactly what he was going to get.

“What-“ TK tried, cutting himself off when Carlos pulled off his shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor. And while Carlos was aware that he didn’t look half bad, being able to make TK speechless just by taking off his shirt was still incredibly gratifying.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Carlos ordered, helping TK arrange all of his many pillows behind him to prop him up and make sure he was fully comfortable. TK didn’t look very thrilled at having to be a passive participant so Carlos couldn’t help but tease him. “There. Now you even look the part of a perfect pillow prince.”

TK scowled at him. “I take full offense to that comparison.”

Carlos grinned. “I know.” They were both well aware that TK couldn’t be the furthest thing from that, to the point where Carlos was sometimes tempted to just tie him to the bed in an effort to keep him still and get a chance to properly explore his body.

“This wasn’t the plan,” TK pointed out when Carlos settled between his legs, though he didn’t sound too bothered about the change to his initial plan. 

“I want to suck you off,” he said, tugging pointedly at TK’s loose sweatpants. “That okay with you?”

TK snorted. “Like I’d be crazy enough to refuse that.” He tried to sit up to help Carlos wriggle out of his pants but Carlos pushed him down to the bed by his good shoulder.

“Oh,” TK breathed out, blinking down at him.

“Just relax,” Carlos said. “Let me take care of you.”

He expected more of an argument, but TK surprised him by just melting back into the pillows, wide eyed and already panting. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

Carlos leaned in and kissed him, nice and slow and teasing, and TK simply indulged him, knowing that if he pushed now, Carlos would just stop for good so it was in his best interest to play along. They kissed for the longest time, a laugh track of a 90s sitcom playing in the background that Carlos did his best to ignore.

When he felt like he’d kissed him enough, right around the time that TK started getting a little too restless with the lack of action, he moved away from his mouth and down to his neck, kissing and sucking and taking full advantage of the fact that TK didn’t need to look professional for work and he could mark him all he wanted.

“Carlos,” TK breathed out but didn’t try to move so Carlos rewarded him with yet another kiss before he made himself more comfortable between TK’s spread legs, pulling off his sweatpants and propping himself up on a pillow of his own because he planned on staying in this position for quite a while so he might as well make himself comfortable.

Carlos hummed, kissing and biting at his hips and his sensitive thighs, pointedly ignoring his leaking cock, rucking up his hoodie and running his hands soothingly over TK’s sides until he was squirming for more. “Okay?”

“Please,” TK whispered. 

And how could Carlos possibly say no to such a polite request? He took TK into his mouth the very next second, so painfully slowly and all the way down to the root until his nose met TK’s toned stomach. They both moaned, TK at the sensation and Carlos at the smell and the taste and the feel of him, a perfect size to fit into his mouth without being too uncomfortable.

TK’s fingers wound into his hair, just holding on because he knew better than to push or pull; Carlos was the one in charge now. Carlos pulled off just as slowly and went back down, starting up a slow rhythm that was driving them both crazy.

By now, TK would usually be begging for more, for Carlos to just bring him off or come up and kiss him or _god, Carlos, just fuck me already_ , but this time he didn’t even try because he’d promised to behave and he knew he wasn’t going to be getting what he really wanted anyway. Not tonight, at least.

Carlos could tell when he was getting close, could recognize all the signs clear on his body and he pulled off and squeezed at the base of his cock to stop it. TK whined at the sudden interruption, Carlos’ arm thrown over his hips the only thing keeping them from moving.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Carlos said, licking at his lips and chasing the heady taste of him. They had time and he wasn’t planning on stopping for anything less than a natural disaster. “You doing okay?”

“I’m fucking fantastic,” TK panted, squinting down at him. “I’m good. You can keep going.” Carlos raised an eyebrow and TK groaned. “ _Please_.” 

“Good boy,” Carlos praised him, because he knew that TK had gotten over the term very quickly since Buttercup came into their lives and he interrupted his scandalized protest by taking him into his mouth again. Worked like a charm, every time.

They went on like that for so long that Carlos lost all track of time, moving languidly up and down, pausing whenever TK tried to move or looked to be straining himself or came to close to coming. By the end, he was a mess of moans and pleas and Carlos’ jaw was starting to ache so he decided that it was time.

When he took TK’s cock into his mouth again, he was no longer holding back. He was going right down to business, pulling out all the stops and did all the things that he now knew TK liked the most. Things he would have known already if TK had any patience and allowed him to explore before. If anything, this experience might make him more amenable to being more patient in the future because Carlos definitely wanted to do this again sometime soon. Maybe with a pair of handcuffs, even. He made a mental note to check in with TK about it at a later date.

“Yes, Carlos,” TK all but shouted, taken aback by the sudden change of pace. “God, your fucking mouth. How are you so good at this?”

He continued to babble and he was co close and Carlos could think of nothing other than TK – which was probably why he didn’t notice or hear anything until it was far too late.

The door of TK’s bedroom that hadn’t been shut all the way in the first place swung open and his dad walked in, a smile on his face that quickly vanished when he took in the scene in front of him. TK, his son, sprawled mostly naked on his bed and his very hard cock buried deep in Carlos’ mouth and _why was his cock still in Carlos’ mouth?_

For a very brief moment - for what was probably barely a second, but felt like the longest moment of his entire life - they established eye contact. Then, Owen slapped a hand over his eyes and Carlos’s brain finally came back online and he pulled off and quickly wiped at his slick mouth.

“Dad!” TK shouted, scrabbling to grab the covers to cover himself up but unfortunately, he was not quick enough.

“TK?” a female voice said and Carlos watched with growing horror as a woman came up right next to Owen and her eyes widened with shock as she took stock of the situation.

“Mom?” TK frowned, hurriedly covering himself. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she said, looking between him and Carlos. “And yet, I’m the one who got surprised.”

Owen let out a mournful noise and pushed her out of the way and slammed the door shut behind them. Carlos was still frozen at his exact spot, still sprawled between TK’s legs, feeling so embarrassed that his soul might have actually left his body in attempt to flee from this mortifying situation.

Because his boyfriends father literally caught him with his son’s dick in his mouth. In his _mouth_. Not to mention that the entire thing was also witnessed by his boyfriends’ mother, who he was yet to meet. Carlos had a whole plan on how he was going to win her over by buying her flowers when she arrived, maybe offering to cook them all dinner to make the best first impression he possibly could, knowing just how much she meant to TK.

He left one hell of a first impression, that was for sure. How he was supposed to look any of these people in the eye again was beyond him.

“I thought you said that your dad wouldn’t be home for hours,” Carlos hissed at TK who just shrugged at him, seemingly unconcerned that his parents just caught him in the act.

“He was supposed to be. I can’t predict the future, Carlos. I didn’t know he was going to try and surprise me.”

Carlos buried his head into the pillow and groaned, ignoring TK’s amused chuckle. He lifted his head up, just enough to demand, “How are you so damn calm about this?”

“What? You’ve never been walked in on by your parents before?”

Carlos looked at him, outraged. “ _No_.”

TK blinked at him, clearly taken aback. “Really?”

He was acting like this was some normal thing that happened to everyone, like Carlos was crazy enough to bring a guy to his tiny family home where he lived with his parents and nosy siblings. But, he supposed, TK was an only child with very little patience and very open minded parents.

Now that he actually thought of it, he wasn’t surprised at all.

The door opened again and Carlos flinched.

“Oh my god, dad!” TK groaned. “What the hell?”

The door slammed shut and Owen’s muffled voice came from the other side. “Well excuse me for thinking that we’d thoroughly killed the mood and that you’d already be dressed by now.”

TK rolled his eyes. “So you just thought you’d barge in again?”

“You’re supposed to be resting!” Owen protested.

“To be fair, Owen,” TK's mother cut in, “I’m pretty sure that his boyfriend was doing most of the work.”

Carlos buried his head back into his pillow, intent on smothering himself to death. This was too much. He was never going to recover from this.

“Can you two act like two normal human beings for a change and leave already?” TK called out. “We’ll join you in a minute.”

Maybe TK was. Carlos was not leaving this room ever again.

“You okay?” TK asked him, running a hand through his hair and Carlos shook his head. He was the furthest thing from okay. His boyfriend only chuckled at his misery and pushed him away so he could get up. “Come on. Get dressed so you can go meet my mom.”

“You can’t be serious, right?” Embarrassed as he was, he still helped TK sit up and put his sweatpants back on.

TK frowned. “I thought you said you wanted to meet her?”

“Not like this,” he whisper shouted. “How the hell am I supposed to look her in her eyes after this? Or your dad?”

TK tugged him down into a reassuring kiss that Carlos reluctantly returned. “We’re all adults here. By tomorrow, this whole thing will be forgotten.”

Carlos shook his head. “Maybe for you. But I’ll be reliving this moment until the day I die.”

“And here I thought I was the dramatic one in this relationship,” TK joked and Carlos pouted. TK sighed. “What’s the alternative here, Carlos? Are you going to sneak out the window and keep your distance until she leaves town again?” When Carlos didn’t immediately say no, TK said sternly, “You’re not sneaking out the window.”

Carlos shuts his eyes and took in a deep breath. “Fine.” He picked up his shirt and put it on, doing his best to smooth back his hair, though he was pretty sure it was beyond saving. TK did a very thorough job of messing him up. “Let’s do this then.”

He was a cop. He’d survived worse things. Though, he’d probably prefer being shot over this, if he was being fully honest with himself.

“Relax.” TK took his hand and led him towards the door. “You’ve got this. She’s going to love you, I promise.”

With one last longing look at the window, he let TK pull him along to the kitchen where his parents have been patiently waiting for them to emerge. TK made the introductions, and it took all of Carlos’ willpower not to wilt under the intimidating presence of Gwyneth Strand.

“It’s very nice to meet you, ma’am,” Carlos said, shaking her hand.

“Oh, I think we can drop the pleasantries, Carlos,” she said with an amused smile. “We’re far too well acquainted for that now.”

“Mom,” TK said, a clear warning and fortunately, she didn’t push any further. Instead, she focused completely on TK, fretting over her darling boy while Carlos retreated to the kitchen and helped Owen set the table for him and Gwyneth, grateful for his forethought to make more than enough food to feed a whole family. A habit he never quite got out of long after he moved out of his family home.

Owen awkwardly cleared his throat and Carlos shot him a panicked look.

“With all due respect sir, please don’t.” Because Carlos knew Owen, and his tendency to joke his way out of uncomfortable situation and those were only going to make matters worse right now.

With a pained grimace, Owen nodded. “Fair enough.”

This was far from how Carlos imagined meeting TK’s mother would go, sitting at the table across from her, doing his best to appear unaffected and miserably failing while TK held his hand under the table, a welcome reassurance.

She enjoyed his food and praised his cooking skills, which was nice, and she didn’t seem to actively hate him either which was even better.

Thankfully, they didn’t linger for long. TK’s mom had a long and exhausting trip and Owen worked a long shift as well so they retired to bed pretty early. Carlos all but sprinted back to the bedroom with the excuse of giving TK some time alone with his mom. He contemplated just grabbing his stuff and going straight home, but he promised TK he’d spend the night and as embarrassed as he was, he didn’t want to waste the opportunity to share a bed with his boyfriend.

By the time TK returned to the bedroom, Carlos had already changed into his sleep clothes and was settled in bed and now it was TK’s turn to lean on the doorway and give him a very thorough once over. 

“We never finished what we started,” TK said, low and seductive but Carlos’ libido was dead and gone. Not even TK’s best moves had any chance of working on him.

“How can you even think about that right now?” he asked, incredulous. 

“It’s not my fault that you’re so hot and good with your mouth.”

Carlos shook his head, fond despite himself and turned to his side and closed his eyes before he did something stupid, like give in. “Go to sleep, Ty.”

TK sighed but didn’t protest, simply climbing into bed and prodding Carlos in the ribs until he turned around and allowed TK to cuddle into his side.

“So, my mom seemed to like you,” TK murmured against him.

Carlos scoffed. “You don’t have to lie to me just to make me feel better.” He was an adult. He’d get over his humiliation. You know, eventually. 

“I’m not,” TK said. “It really helped that I’ve really lowered her expectations with all my previous boyfriends so the fact that you can cook and you were polite and didn’t flee the moment they walked in really impressed her.”

Carlos frowned. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome, babe,” TK said with a chuckle.

“We’re still going to my place next time.”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” TK immediately agreed. “With my mom here, well. Let’s just say that if you hear some strange noises in the middle of the night, do _not_ go investigating unless you really want to be traumatized for life.”

“Noted,” Carlos agreed, and decided not to ask any further questions to elaborate. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know.

But if there was one thing that he did know for sure, it was that he was never having sex with TK in this house again.


End file.
